


oro para leones

by zelsh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el prompt "Cersei/Jaime, en la que Cersei se lo folla a él. En manos del escritor dejo el cómo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	oro para leones

La habitación está en penumbra cuando se lo dice, así que a Jaime le cuesta descifrar la expresión de su hermana. La vela va por la cuarta marca, lo que le recuerda que debería irse pronto, pero Cersei está recostada contra las almohadas y la luz tiembla sobre sus rizos y, en fin.

\- Ya tengo un hermano –dice, limpiándose los restos de semen del estómago con trozo de tela que espera de verdad que no sea su jubón.

Cersei se agita debajo de la sábana roja, y aun en la oscuridad puede ver la sombra de su mano ondulando entre sus piernas en movimientos circulares.

\- No, pero yo digo uno _de verdad_ \- Cersei le sonríe y su mano para un momento, saliendo de entre las mantas para cerrarse alrededor de su antebrazo. Jaime puede sentir su humedad sobre la piel-. Yo, pero en hombre.

Jaime acaba de correrse, pero eso no impide que su polla le tiemble entre las piernas con las ganas de levantarse otra vez. Hay algo en el olor de Cersei que le vuelve loco y le nubla los sentidos, su coño el artefacto mágico que lleva controlándole desde que tiene memoria. De hecho, si el coño de su hermana hubiese sido rey Jaime nunca habría tenido un conflicto de lealtades y ahora lo máximo que le llamarían sería Matamoscas.

Jaime suelta aire por la nariz.

\- ¿Estás pensando en darme un hermanito? Porque no estoy seguro de que padre esté por la labor –dice, pasándose una mano por el pelo y hablando sólo medio en broma.

La mano de Cersei tira de él, obligándole a tumbarse sobre la cama. Jaime se deja hacer con un suspiro.

\- Tengo que hacer de guardia para tu marido.

\- Mi marido no necesita un guardia para follarse a Desembarco entero –murmura, antes de estirar el cuello para besarle.

La cama se hunde entre ellos, la seda de las sábanas deslizándose sobre su piel mientras Cersei le lame todas las protestas de los labios antes de que pueda pensarlas. Cuando Jaime está empezando a olvidarse de dónde debería estar (no ahí) y lo que debería estar haciendo (no esto), su palma entera rodeando la teta derecha de su hermana, Cersei se separa. Y es sólo un centímetro, pero Jaime odia ese centímetro con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Entonces qué, ¿lo has pensado alguna vez?

\- No. No sé. Qué coño quieres que te diga, Cersei – Jaime intenta volver a besarla, pero Cersei le para con una mano en el lateral del cuello, su pulgar presionando sobre su nuez en un gesto que no debería ser tan peligroso ni tan erótico.

\- Quiero que me digas si alguna vez te has imaginado qué pasaría si yo fuese un hombre –dice, y la uña de su pulgar se clava sobre la piel de su cuello. Los ojos de Cersei brillan como el agua en el fondo de un pozo.

\- No, nunca… - Jaime intenta sonreír, pero la mirada de Cersei es tan intensa que Jaime siente cómo empieza a sudar, el sudor antiguo y el nuevo mezclándose y evaporándose y levantándole la piel. Traga saliva. – Pero supongo que follarte no sería ni la mitad de divertido.

\- Oh, ¿tú crees? – Cersei le lame el lateral de la cara, su lengua dibujando una línea desde la boca hasta el lóbulo, donde su voz impacta húmeda y caliente. - Porque yo creo que lo sería _más_.

Jaime se aparta, el ceño fruncido.

\- No tengo ningún interés en follarme a hombres –dice, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por tener que aclarar este tema. Cersei sólo sonríe y le acaricia el pelo, su boca buscándole la oreja y una pierna curvándose alrededor de la suya. El calor de su piel le acelera la respiración.

\- Pero no sería follarse a un hombre, Jaime, sería follarte _a tu hermano_ \- Habla y su mano desciente lentamente por el lateral de su cuello, sus labios rozándole la curva de la oreja. - A mí – Dos dedos encuentran un pezón y lo tocan, en círculos primero y luego con más fuerza, pellizcando hasta que Jaime jadea. - Imagínatelo, Jaime. Sería como follarte a ti mismo.

La mano de Cersei sigue hacia abajo y Jaime gime cuando pasa al lado de su erección, que palpita contra su estómago al ritmo de su corazón. Pero Cersei pasa de largo, dos dedos dibujando la línea de su ingle hacia delante y hacia atrás.

– El mismo pelo, los mismos labios, las mismas manos. La misma polla – Y la manera en la que Cersei habla de su polla, la lengua humedeciéndole la caracola de la oreja, hace que su erección salte en sus prisas por ponerse más dura. – Tu misma polla, la polla de tu hermano, follándote. Lento y profundo, Jaime.

La mano de Cersei rodea sus testículos y baja por la línea de su culo, hasta una zona poco explorada pero en la que parecen concentrarse todas sus terminaciones nerviosas en ese momento. El dedo de Cersei baja húmedo e imparable, y Jaime flexiona las piernas sin darse cuenta.

\- Más profundo de lo que nunca ha estado nadie, Jaime, sería perfecto –sigue diciendo Cersei, y entonces su dedo encuentra su culo y empieza a dibujar círculos con la yema, todo el aire abandonando a Jaime de golpe. Cersei susurra, - Tan dentro de ti como estás tú de mí.

Y esta fantasía, esta especie de sublimación incestuosa, no es suya pero no podría importar menos en ese momento. Es claustrofóbica y algo retorcida y Jaime ni siquiera sabe a lo que está diciendo que sí pero no para de decirlo ( _sí, sí, vale, sí, Cersei, sí_ ), y antes de que pueda juntar dos ideas Cersei le está follando con tres dedos, la habitación oliendo a aceite dorniense.

\- Vale, espera – Cersei se separa, sus dedos saliendo bruscamente de su culo. Se inclina hacia el otro lado de la cama, su pelo cayendo como una cascada dorada por su espalda.  
Jaime tiene una protesta a medio hacer en los labios, pero antes de que pueda decir nada su hermana se da la vuelta con algo entre las manos que parece—

\- ¿Qué _coño_ es eso?

Cersei no responde, y en realidad no hace falta porque está bastante claro. Jaime va a hacer una broma acerca de pollas de oro y los Lannister, pero Cersei le da gira sobre la cama con brusquedad, su mano rodeándole la cadera con una fuerza sorprendente.

\- A cuatro patas, Jaime.

\- Qué—

\- ¿Necesitas que El Perro venga a explicártelo? A. Cuatro. Patas –gruñe, y Jaime gruñe también pero obedece, sintiendo el calor concentrarse en su cara por la vergüenza y esa otra cosa, esa que le tiene la polla goteando contra las sábanas y el culo palpitando.

Jaime esconde la cabeza entre los brazos y levanta el culo, pero Cersei le entierra los dedos entre los mechones del pelo y tira hacia atrás, descubriendo su cuello. Le lame la oreja y susurra,

\- No, no te escondas. Quiero ver qué cara pones mientras te follo.

Jaime gime y cierra los ojos, mordiéndose los labios para no decir lo que tiene en la punta de la lengua. La vela vibra y dibuja sombras profundas en las esquinas de la habitación, en los valles del cuerpo de Cersei, en los lugares mejor escondidos de Jaime. Pero Cersei no necesita luz para saber lo que está haciendo, y sus dedos follan a Jaime a un ritmo frenético, y luego desesperadamente lento, y luego se curvan en todas direcciones, y luego salen sin avisar. Jaime solloza un poco porque nunca se había sentido tan al borde del orgasmo, ni siquiera aquella vez que Cersei le ató un trozo de tela alrededor de la polla y le masturbó durante horas, y le da igual lo patético que sea porque _necesita_ correrse.

Cuando siente que no puede más, que tarde o temprano se va a poner a suplicar todo lo que no ha suplicado en su puta vida, siente algo frío y enorme presionar contra su culo. El contacto metálico hace que aspire todo el aire de la habitación de golpe, y cuando empieza a avanzar, inexorable dentro de su cuerpo, Jaime se marea.

\- Ahhh, joder. Joder. Qué. Ah. ¡Ah!

\- Shhh, ya casi está toda –dice Cersei, besándole las mejillas y apartándole los mechones húmedos de la frente.

Su hermana se inclina sobre su cuerpo, sus tetas presionándose contra su espalda y su pelo cayendo como una cortina a ambos lados de su espalda, y Jaime se siente tan lleno que siente que va a partirse en dos. Cersei espera un poco (demasiado poco) antes empezar a mover la polla de oro dentro de su culo en pequeños movimientos circulares, presionando partes desconocidas que hacen que Jaime jadee y que se tenga que agarrar la polla con fuerza. Cersei la aparta con un manotazo.

\- Nada de eso –dice, su voz ronca, y entonces empieza a penetrarle con ganas.

El oro se ha calentado hace tiempo por el contacto con su piel, y ahora es una masa caliente e imposiblemente dura que le penetra al ritmo diabólico que marca su hermana, mientras ella no deja de susurrar frases inconexas en su oído que Jaime entiende sólo a medias ( _Jaime_ y _follarte… siempre he…_ y _he hecho esta polla para ti, para… follarme cuando… para… es como la tuya… exactamente… igual_ ) y Jaime no aguanta más, así que empieza a mover el culo hacia atrás para sentir la polla de oro más adentro, hacia adelante para frotar su polla contra las sábanas, y sólo necesita un par de embestidas más y se está corriendocorriendocorriendo, en un orgasmo tan violento que le tiene la cabeza dando vueltas durante minutos enteros.

En medio de su estupidez inducida por el orgasmo es vagamente consciente de que Cersei limpia la polla de oro contra las sábanas en movimientos esquemáticos, y que se la mete en el coño una, dos, tres veces antes de gemir y dejarse caer a su lado en la cama, sus mechones casi marrones pegados sobre la curva de su cuello.

Jaime suspira y toca uno de esos mechones, enredándolo alderedor de su dedo índice. Cuenta hasta ochenta y carraspea.

\- Así que. Una polla de oro.

Cersei sonríe, y es casi como la Cersei que recuerda de la infancia— antres de Robert y antes de Aerys y antes de todo, en general.

\- Con algo tengo que entretenerme cuando tú no estás aquí.

Jaime tiene ganas de decir que él siempre está aquí, o quizás que sabe que Cersei tiene entretenimientos de sobra, pero en lugar de eso dice,

\- Ya, pero _de oro_ -sonríe y Cersei se levanta de la cama, su mechón desenrollándose de su índice. Jaime se apoya contra las almohadas mientras mira a su hermana envolverse en una bata esmeralda -. ¿Quién coño fabrica esas cosas?

\- Oh, te sorprenderías de las cosas que los joyeros están dispuestos a hacer por la reina.

Y Jaime tiene ganas de decir que no, que en realidad no le sorprende, que no sabe de otras reinas pero que por esta, _joder_ , por ésta él estaría dispuesto a ir a cualquier guerra, matar a cualquier rey, conquistar cualquier fortaleza todas las veces que hiciese falta— pero en lugar de eso le lanza un beso y Cersei sale de la habitación, la tela de su bata ondeando como el mar alrededor de sus tobillos.


End file.
